


A scrap of paper

by Akalon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon





	A scrap of paper

My hands were bloody but so were hers. Mine was dried and flaking but hers was fresh and dripping. She felt as at home with blood as I did. She didn’t flinch or cry out and faint. No, she wiped at my bleeding eye with a gentle hand and soft sigh.

 

I learned how to cope. I learned her name meant hope. In the days to come I grew to lust for hope. That being born a mage didn’t mean being confined to a cage. She spent her days helping the hurt, her fingers knuckles deep in rich black dirt. I spent the days dreaming of her flowery scent, of dowries and what they would have meant.

 

She didn’t die that night the templars came. Blissfully unaware of the danger as if it were another night all the same. I knew my hope for peace was up. So I tucked my tail and ran like a frightened pup. I could have stayed but we’d never wed, not when her mother preferred me dead.

 

I sometimes see her, just out of sight. Then I remember what happened that frightful night. Nearly a death, a murder, a threat not said. ‘Stay away from my daughter or you’ll wish you were dead.’ So I did. I lost my hope for peace that day. It died in that room with the templars most gay.

 

Apostate, hedge mage, Avvar barbarian, maleficarum, the list goes on. Slurs used to sing the same dull song! I kill for life has no meaning to me. My hope for peace died with she.  
"  
\- A folded piece of paper with a partially burnt corner next to an abandoned thread-bare bedroll. The bottom of the paper is signed with a simple ‘M’.


End file.
